1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a compact, portable chair. Specifically, this invention relates to a chair with individually adjustable legs, armrests, headrest, attachable foam padded foldable seat and backrest, detachable backpack for transporting additional items all part of a foldable compact portable chair.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of portable chairs available and common to the marketplace. There are indoor and outdoor chairs of many different shapes and sizes; some chairs are permanent, others either movable or portable. Some portable chairs can be folded into sections to ease in transporting and storage. Portable chairs do not generally include arm rests and headrests due to the difficulty of folding these elements along with the rest of the chair into an easily portable configuration.
There are also many bags and backpacks available in today's marketplace. Different bags, containers, coolers; and other carrying devices are well known in the art. There are also a wide variety of backpacks available in the marketplace. Some backpacks are available for everyday use, while others are used for hiking and camping.
Due to their mobile nature, portable chairs are often carried with bags and backpacks. For example, when attending outdoor sporting events and outdoor concerts, it is often required that the attendees bring their own chairs. These attendees usually also wish to bring additional materials. Such articles are best carried together in a bag or pack. Unfortunately, it is not easy for a single person to carry both a chair and a pack of food and other articles. It is not easy to transport the folding chairs currently on the market. These chairs are cumbersome to carry and difficult to hold. The weight of the chair is unbalanced when it is in the folded position; and the chair tends to come unfolded during transportation. Carrying a chair becomes doubly difficult if the person is also carrying a bag full of food and other articles. This chore can become nearly impossible if the person is also carrying or attending to a small child.
To solve this problem, inventors have created several portable chairs that include a bag or backpack. Examples of such combinations are disclosed in Rettenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,717, Kober, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,437, Lamb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,291, Hale, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,342, Bradbury, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548, and Batie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,327. The majority of these prior art inventions use a folding lawn-chair style chair with a backpack mounted on one of various parts of the chair. These chairs are all extremely cumbersome and difficult to manage; and they are uncomfortable and clumsy in use. Batie and Rettenberger both disclose combination chair and backpacks utilizing a three-frame folding chair similar to the instant invention; however, neither of these chairs mount a backpack on the back of the chair. The structural instability of these designs precludes mounting anything on the back of the chair; and indeed, the chairs are so poorly designed they tend to collapse when there is nobody sitting in the chair. Furthermore, the chairs do not easily convert into a portable configuration, and none of these inventions include a headrest, armrests, attachable foam padded foldable seat with backrest, individually adjustable legs, and detachable carrying harness.
Other prior art inventions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,574 to Burgard (1988), which discloses a pack having first and second rectangular frames which are pivotally interconnected to form a chair which folds into a backpack. This invention suffers from several serious disadvantages. First, the pack portion is located on the underside of the seat rather than the back of the chair. Second, the support legs are all of the same length, causing the chair to lack the stability achieved in the present invention. Third, this patent describes what is essentially a two-frame structure that does not fold or lock satisfactorily. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,248 to Ross and Friedman (1987) discloses a tote-bag with a complex construction that transforms into a chair by a slow complex step-by-step process. This tote-bag is not preferred because of the cumbersome process to achieve portability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,918 to Glenn M. Harvell (1978), discloses a simple carry suitcase cushion that folds out into a double cushion. This invention does not allow any amenities to be transported inside and only provides a cushion that must be used atop of an existing chair or bench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 to Patrick H. Bradbury (1987) discloses a bulky and uncomfortable lawn chair with a pack on the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,324 B1 to Leslie G. Ammann, Jr. discloses a folding chair with a backpack; however, the backpack is not removable making it not easily accessible from a seated position. The height adjustment for the chair does not allow for placing the chair on an uneven surface. The seating is not comfortable for sitting for long periods of time. This prior art does not exhibit a compact portable chair with individually adjustable legs that make it possible to adjust the height of the chair and also allows leveling of the seating platform that compensates for surfaces that are not level. This invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary of objects and advantages.